Untitled, So Far
by Kelbacca
Summary: Please read - I need every one of your help! :o) (Subtitle - Collin's Diary) . . . read to find out why . . .


A/N: Okay . . . I didn't want to get in trouble for posting that poll thingie, so I'm attaching a little story to it . . . Actually, if I get enough good comments on this - I'll continue Collin's Diary. Collin's Diary is taking place at the same time as my other series - Harry Potter and the New Revelation. So - you can review this story . . . and for further instructions, read the author's note at the bottom of the story - please? :o) Thanks to all my faithful reviewers!   
-Kel-  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Collin Creevey, Ginny Weasley, Fred, George, Percy, or Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, or any other characters. I guess I own Collin's Diary, and I'm sorry if someone else has already done something like this.   
Collin's Diary  
  
  
Dear Diary . . .  
  
Okay . . . I thought I'd try writing in a diary because . . . well, because I don't have anyone else that I can really talk to about this. I can't let anyone find out about this, though, or they'll think I'm a dork . . . especially Ginny!   
  
Oh yeah . . . the reason I'm writing in this dairy in the first place . . . Ginny. Ginny's my best friend here at Hogwarts. The only problem is . . . I want us to be more than friends. And the problem with that, is Neville.  
  
Since Ginny started going out with Neville, it seems like I've been cast away to the back of the closet - on a dusty shelf that no one remembers. I'm like second class to Neville, and I really don't like it.  
  
  
I've liked Ginny ever since our first year. I saw her waiting in line with the rest of the first years, and I immediately knew that I was in love. Her flowing red hair . . . her abundant freckles . . . I could go on and on . . . But I won't - not now.   
  
When I was sorted into Gryffindor, I thought nothing could make me happier. And then, when I heard two boys - identical twins, both who looked like they could be the pretty redhead's brothers, as they had bright red hair and lots of freckles, just like her - talking about none other than the great . . . Harry Potter! I couldn't believe it! Harry Potter! Harry Potter was in Gryffindor, too!   
  
Then, I turned my attention briefly back to the sorting, to see the beautiful redhead that I was sure I was in love with place the Sorting Hat on top of her pretty head. Imagine my joy when, after a second, the Sorting Hat announced her a Gryffindor! She ran over to the redhead boys who had been talking about Harry Potter and they hugged her.   
  
One of them said, "Ginny! Mum'll be so happy that you're in Gryffindor, too!" She then said, "I know, George! I can't believe it! I was soo worried that I wouldn't get put in Gryffindor. I thought for a second that the Sorting Hat was gonna put me in Slytherin!" She had a very shocked look on her face as she said that.  
  
I was sitting a few seats down the table from them, and after Ginny - I was so happy now that I knew her name - had finished talking with her brothers, she looked around for a seat, as there were none around her twin brothers. She spotted the empty seat next to me, and walked over to it.  
  
"Hi!" she had said. "I'm Ginny Weasley. Do you mind if I sit here?"  
  
It took me a minute to get my voice back. Then, I realized what she had said. Ginny wanted to sit next to me!  
  
"Please," I had said with a huge smile, "sit down."  
  
She had smiled back at me and said, "Thanks! By the way, what's your name?"  
  
"Oh! I'm Collin Creevey - sorry that I forgot to introduce myself. Are those your twin brothers over there?"  
  
"Yeah - that's Fred and George - they're beaters on the Quidditch team. Ron's around here somewhere. Percy's down at the head of the table. He's a prefect."  
  
"Oh. What's Quidditch?"  
  
"You don't know what Quidditch is?" Ginny had a shocked look on her face. I shook my head 'no.' "Oh. Well . . . here, let me explain it to you - there are seven players: one seeker, one keeper, two beaters, and three chasers . . .   
  
  
That was three years ago. We're in our fourth year, now. Ginny's been going out with Neville since last year's Yule Ball. He asked her to go with him since Hermione told him that she couldn't go with him - she already had a date. Neville asked Ginny, and since she wouldn't have been able to go to the Ball otherwise (we were in our third year, and the Yule Ball was only for those students in their fourth year & up - and their dates), Ginny told him she would go with him.   
  
I guess they fell in love, or something - because now you hardly ever see one without the other. It's quite depressing to be in love with your best friend while she's going out with someone else and is totally oblivious to your affection. This is making me depressed - though I do feel slightly better, having written this all down - so I'll end my first entry here. Don't worry, though Diary - I'll write again soon!  
  
-Collin Creevey-  
  
  
Hi! It's Kelbacca again. I'm gonna start a new story to keep me busy - but I need your help. What can I do, you may ask? Well - here's what to do:  
1. In the review part, put whether you're a H/Hr person, Hr/R, Hr/M, H/G, etc.  
2. I'll tally the results after five days.  
3. My new story will be based on the winning couple!  
4. *You can vote more than once!*  



End file.
